Estado del Arte
El estudio del anime, manga y los otakus no es un tema nuevo, mucho se ha investigado, hablado y debatido acerca del anime; su historia, estilo, forma, contenido y efectos. El término''anime'' se deriva de la romanización y abreviación de la palabraen inglés “animation” que los japoneses pronuncian animēshiyon, ''y sirve para referirse al estilo de animación originario de Japón la cual tiene una serie de características especiales que la diferencia de la animación producida en el resto del mundo. Susan Napier, profesora de de literatura y cultura japonesa de la Universidad de Texas, explora los elementos culturales del anime y manga. Su libro más reciente 'Anime: from Akira to Princess Mononoke', estudia el impacto del anime en la sociedad hacia finales del siglo XX. Napier explica que la popularidad de la animación en Japón se ve influenciada por la tradición cultural pictocéntrica, factores económicos (producción de una película animada es relativamente barato), popularidad del manga (cómic japonés, los animes en su mayoría son adaptaciones de mangas); y quizás la razón más fundamental es la flexibilidad, creatividad, libertad del medio mismo, un sitio de resistencia a la conformidad de la sociedad Japonesa. (Napier, 2001, citado por Leonore, 2006) En su tesis doctoral ''The Impact of Popular Culture Fandom on Perceptions of Japanese Language and Culture Learning: The Case of Student Anime Fans , Kara Leonore dice que al igual que a la animación americana, la animación japonesa se ve permeada por la cultura que la crea, la diferencia radica en que ésta última no solo está dirigida al público infantil; ya que contiene géneros que van desde historias clásicas para niños hasta pornografía (Hentai). (Leonore, 2006) El anime fue altamente influenciado por las películas de Disney, de dónde se tomaron algunos rasgos físicos de sus personajes. El lema de Toei Doga, una de las primeras productoras de anime a principio de los años 50 era “tenemos que convertirnos en la Disney de Oriente”, sin embargo, la productora no alcanzó su objetivo de entregas semanales. Lo que motivo a Osamu Tezuka, jefe de Mushi Production, aceptar el reto de convertirse thumb|Astro boy, el primer anime seriado. en el Walt Disney de Japón. (Arciniegas y, 2010). Astroboy (Osamu Tezuka) es considerada la primera serie animada emitida semanalmente. A partir de los años 70, el anime comenzó a incluir en su contenido temas que nunca se habían visto en el género de la animación. Las historias no sólo incluían historias infantiles sino de contenidos sacados de la cotidianidad humana tales como el existencialismo, el romanticismo, el realismo, humanidad, naturaleza y tecnología, entre otros. (Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). Dragon_Ball_Z_photo.jpg|Dragon Ball Z sailor-moon-elenco.jpg|Sailor Moon ranma_portada-.jpg|Ranma 1/2 El anime se ha constituido como una forma de arte a nivel mundial y cuenta con varios programas exitosos que han hecho historia como Dragon Ball (1984) de Akira Toriyama, Ranma ½ (1987) de Rumiko Takahasi, Sailor Moon (1992) de Naoko Takeuchi, entre otros. Los primeros programas de anime distribuidos en Estados Unidos se emitieron en los años 60 y 70 (Astroboy 1963, Kimba el león blanco 1966, Meteoro 1967) Sin embargo, estos programas era doblados y su contenido altamente editado, lo que hacía que las personas desconocieran el origen de los programas. La batalla de los planetas (Gatchaman) fue el primer anime reconocido como japonés en Estados Unidos. (Leonore, 2006).thumb|La batalla de los planetas, el primer anime en ser reconocido como japonés. A partir de ese momento muchos de los primeros fanáticos del anime en Estados Unidos, descubrieron que varios de sus programas preferidos de la infancia eran en realidad creaciones japonesas. La fiebre Otaku comenzó a expandirse por occidente sin que los mismos fanáticos se dieran cuenta de ello. La palabra Otaku no es un término propiamente relacionado a los fanáticos del anime y manga, literalmente significa “Tu casa” también una manera muy educada de decir “Tú”. (Eng, 2001). La historia de cómo se asocia la palabra Otaku a fanático del anime es un poco difusa, el primer reporte publicado en que se empleó el término “Otaku” a fanáticos de anime fue en 1983, cuando Akio Nakamori publicó "Otaku no Kenkyu" (Estudios de Otaku), escribió sobre la Oyaku-zoku (Tribu Otaku) dónde los fanáticos de éste arte se llamaban unos a otros Otaku (una manera muy formal de decir usted). Fue el primer artículo en estereotipar a los Otakus como seres antisociales, desaliñados y poco populares. Se cree que articulo no tuvo mayor impacto en la cultura Otaku (Eng, 2001). El “pánico otaku” no ocurrió hasta después del famoso crimen en 1989 cometido por Tsutomu Miyazaki, quien raptó y asesinó a cuatro niñas pequeñas. Al arrestarlo, la policía encontró en su casa una gran colección de anime y manga, varios de ellos pornográficos. Miyazaki era fanático de mangas y animes de chicas, en particular del género Lolicom ( Lolita Complex). Los medios se refirieron a Miyazaki como “Otaku”, el término adquirió otras características como sociópatas y se intentó justificar la actitud de Miyazaki con el anime y manga. (Kinsella, 1998). Desde el incidente de Miyazaki, el uso del término Otaku cargaba connotaciones de rechazo y miedo por parte de la sociedad japonesa. thumb|Otaku no Video Con la publicación del OVA (Origan Video Animation) Otaku no video en 1991, una especie de documental animado hecho por otakus, intentaba mostrar la vida diaria de un otaku, las diversas formas de ser ota ku y sobre todo limpiar la imagen que el incidente de Miyazaki había grabado en la sociedad. Con la internacionalización de Otaku no video en 1992, especialmente en Estados Unidos, muchos fanáticos americano comenzaron a utilizar la palabra “Otaku” para describirse así mismo, se desconoce si algunos fanáticos americanos se llamaban otaku antes de 1992. (Eng, 2001). La comunidad Otaku se ha difundido alrededor de todo el mundo, en los últimos años , de manera masiva gracias a la distribución del anime por internet. Las versiones dobladas de una serie anime en específico puede tardar años en ser emitida en un país diferente de Japón, mientras que la producción y emisión de ese mismo anime en Japón puede llevarle muchos capítulos y temporadas de ventaja, incluso ya han salido del aire. La necesidad de entender anime distribuidos por internet (Se distribuían en su idioma original, Japonés) generó que se crearan los denominados fansubs. ''Los fansubs (fan subbing) son comunidades de fanáticos que crean versiones subtituladas no oficiales de los programas de anime. (Díaz y Muñoz, 2006) Los fansubs tienen su origen a principio de los años 90 en Norteamérica y se distribuían con el intercambio de cintas de VHS. Surge como respuesta del público aficionado a la animación japonesa a la falta de producto en el mercado. (Ferrer, 2005). thumb|Ejemplo de fansub en la entrada del anime School Rumble. Las entradas de los anime son hechos estilo karaoke. Hoy en día los fansubs se considera una de las manifestaciones más importantes, si no es la más importante, de traducción amateur al haberse convertido en un fenómeno social masivo en internet; se puede apreciar la gran cantidad de páginas web, foros y blogs que se dedican a distribuir anime subtitulado por los fansubs (Díaz y Muñoz, 2006). Los fansubs mismos cuentan con páginas propias dónde los fanáticos pueden descargar los programas de anime en alta definición. Si antes los fanáticos del anime se interesaban por todo lo relacionado con la cultura japonesa, con la aparición de los fansubs los fanáticos se interesan en aprender el idioma. Kara Leonore en su tesis doctoral (2006), relata desde su propia experiencia como antes, a finales de los años 80, los estudiantes americanos que estudiaban el idioma japonés eran estudiantes de Negocios y Administración, quienes veía a Japón cómo un país próspero con el que se podía generar muchos negocios. Sin embargo, en el año 2000 cuando fue profesora asistente en el departamento de Japonés en la Universidad de Texas, encontró que muchos de los estudiantes de japonés eran aparente motivados aprender el idioma porque tenía cierto interés por la cultura popular japonesa. La mayoría de veces ese interés estaba relacionado con el anime. Susan Napier encontró ,en una encuesta que realizó en California, Nueva York y Texas entre los estudiantes fanáticos del anime, que el 43% de los encuestados habían tomado clases de japonés. (Napier, 2001, citado por Leonore, 2006) Por su parte, Kara Leonore condujo una encuesta en la Universidad de Texas, y encontró que el 75% de los estudiantes interesados en aprender japonés, tenían cierto interés por la cultura popular japonesa y el anime. (Leonore, 2006) '''Bibliografía' Arciniega Gómez, S & Mora León, S. (2010). Estudio del diseño del anime japonés como generador de prácticas placenteras. ''(Tesis de pregrado, Universidad Sergio Arboleda). Recuperado el 20 de marzo de 2011, de http://www.usergioarboleda.edu.co/investigacion-comunicacion/documentos/estudio-anime-japones.pdf Díaz, J & Muñoz, P. (2006). Fansubs: Audiovisual Translation in an Amateur Environment. ''The Journal of Specialised Translation, Volumen 6(2), 37-52. Eng, L. (2001). The Politics of Otaku. Recuperado el 20 de marzo de 2011, de http://www.cjas.org/~leng/otaku-p.htm. Ferrer, M. (2005). Fansubs y scanlations: la influencia del aficionado en los criterios profesionales.'' Puentes'', Volumen 6(2), 27-44. Kinsella, S. (1998). Amateur manga subculture and the otaku panic. Journal of Japanese Studies' , Volumen 24(2),10 - 15 Leonore, K (2006). The Impact of Popular Culture Fandom on Perceptions of Japanese. Language and Culture Learning: The Case of Student Anime Fans. (Tesis doctoral, University of Texas at Austin). Recuperado el 20 de marzo de 2011, de http://repositories1.lib.utexas.edu/bitstream/handle/2152/2657/williamsk52898.pdf?sequence=2 Mori, T. (Director). (1991). Otaku no video. Video. Japón.: Gainax. Mochizuki, T . (Director). (1989). Ranma ½. ''de televisión. Japón.:Kitty Films Nishio, D. (Director). (1986). ''Dragon ball. de televisión. Japón. :Toei Animation Sasagawa, H. (Director). (1967). Meteoro. de televisión. Japón.: Tatsunoko Productions. Sato, J. (Director). (1992). ''Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon. ''de televisión. Japón.: Toei Animation. Tezuka, O. (Director). (1963)''Astro Boy. ''de televisión. Japón.: Mushi Production. Toriume, H. (Director). (1972) ''Battle of planets. ''de televisión. Japón.: Tatsunoko Productions. Yamamoto, E. (Director).(1965). ''Kimba the White lion. ''de televisión. Japón.: Mushi Production.